Hydraulic fluid circuits are used in a wide variety of applications to deliver the force required to move physical objects. For example, robots often have hydraulic circuits to move their arms, which can grasp and move physical objects in their environment. Problems arise, however, when pressure within the hydraulic circuit unexpectedly and significantly deviates from the pre-set system pressure. Specifically, a pressure spike caused by some external condition can damage internal seals, walls, and connectors within the circuit. Moreover, the robot may have a sudden need for extra energy that cannot be provided by its local motors.
The art has responded to these problems by securing pressure regulating devices, known in the art as “accumulators,” exterior of the member using the hydraulic circuit. Continuing with the robot example, this may involve securing an accumulator on some exterior portion of the robot—often in close proximity to the exterior of the robotic arm. This exterior mounting increases the profile/size of the robot, consequently limiting its mobility and usefulness, among other drawbacks.